Love is wrong
by DilaOktariani
Summary: Kisah dimana CINTA sesungguhnya terungkapkan. Fang yang ternyata diam diam menyukai Ying. Awal nya Yaya sedih karena Ying yang selama ini disukai Fang dan bukan lah dirinya. Namun Yaya mengerti dan Yaya memutuskan untuk menghapus nama 'FANG' di hati nya. Warning: OOC!, pendek, feel sedih gak terasa, AU dll


Love is wrong

Author: Fadhillah Oktariani.  
Pairing: [YingxFang] slight [YayaxFang]  
Genre: Sad(gak terasa), romance(gak terasa), friendship  
Warning: bahasa indonesia, pendek, feel sedihnya gak terasa, abal, AU, Bbb dkk kls1SMP!, OOC!, kalo gak suka jangan dipaksakan ya.

Selamat membaca~

Hari sabtu~  
Di pagi hari, pukul 6:30, tampak seorang gadis berhijab tengah melakukan tugas piket nya. Gadis itu adalah Yaya.

Setelah selesai melakukan tugas piket nya, Yaya menatap ke arah kursi-yg ada di dekat jendela- seperti belum tersentuh oleh pemilik tempat duduk. Yaya tidak heran, karena pemilik tempat duduk yg di tatap nya ini memang terkadang terlambat karena suka terlalu asik bermain game saat malam hari.

'Kurasa dia akan terlambat.' batin Yaya.

Yang di maksud 'DIA' oleh Yaya adalah 'Fang' . Sesuai Dugaan Yaya ,Fang memang terlambat.

"Hei! Kemari kau! Sudah datang terlambat, masuk kelas seenaknya!" tegur guru di kelas.

Yang di tegur hanya datang mendekati guru dengan malas.

"Kamu ini, selalu saja! Datang terlambat, bukannya minta maaf malah main masuk kelas seenak nya!" ketus guru itu sambil menjewer telinga Fang.

"Memang nya di mana rumah mu." tanya guru.

"Di dekat sini lah bu." jawab Fang santai.

"Rumah ibu saja jauh dari sini, tapi ibu usahakan supaya tidak datang terlambat. Kamu sendiri tinggal di dekat sini tapi datang bisa terlambat!" ejek guru.

"Sudah! Sana duduk!" lanjut guru itu malas.

Fang langsung melengos lalu duduk di tempat paling belakang karena tempat duduk nya itu sudah di tempati orang lain.

"Baiklah.. Kalian kerjakan tugas..." perintah guru.

"Baik bu!" jawab seluruh murid.

Saat jam istirahat, pukul 9:00~  
Yaya tidak ke kantin pada saat istirahat, entah kenapa Yaya akhir akhir ini memang malas untuk jajan atau pun pergi ke kantin. Yaya hanya duduk dikelas, beruntung nya di kelas tidak begitu ramai. Dikelas hanya ada Yaya, Boboiboy dan satu lagi Fang.

Yaya mencari kesibukan seperti mengerjakan soal matematika, membaca buku, menghafal materi untuk ulangan dan sebagainya. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, Yaya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi apalagi saat ini Fang yang seharus nya duduk di belakang malah duduk di samping Boboiboy, yah persis di samping Yaya, hanya berbatas lorong barisan meja saja.

Yaya sedikit mendengar pembicaraan Boboiboy dan Fang. 'Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan game, tapi Fang heboh sekali, Boboiboy yg hanya tidak mengerti cara memainkan game nya di marahi sama Fang.' batin Yaya.

"Oi kau ini tak bisa bermain game nya ya?!" sahut Fang pada Boboiboy.

"Hoi! Biasa saja lah! Jangan pake marah marah!" balas Boboiboy.

"Halah! Main gitu aja gak bisa! Payah!" ejek Fang.

Boboiboy hanya diam sembari mematikan Hp nya yg dipakai untuk main game tadi ke dalam tas.

Kemudian kelas semakin ramai, murid murid datang ke kelas membawa makanan yg mereka beli di kantin. Yaya tetap saja bosan karena tidak ada teman yg bisa di ajak bermain. Jadi, Yaya mengobrol ngobol dengan Stanley. Karena bagi Yaya, Stanley dapat di ajak bercerita jadi dapat membuat Yaya sedikit merasa senang.

Jam pelajaran selanjutnya~  
Ying ingin bicara sesuatu pada Yaya soal Fang, tapi Ying terlalu ragu. Akhirnya, Ying tetap akan bercerita pada Yaya.

"Yaya! Eh um... Aku mau cerita tentang Fang!" ujar Ying.

"Hah? Cerita apa? Cepat lah." balas Yaya semangat.

"Uhm.. Gimana ya? Nanti kamu marah Yaya.." ucap Ying ragu.

"Yah... Boleh lah Ying.. Aku tak marah.." pinta Yaya.

"Tapi... Nanti kamu marah..." balas Ying.

"Enggak.. Gak marah... Beneran..." ucap Yaya memohon.

"Uhmm.. Begini... Kemarin, waktu pelajaran olahraga di kelas...  
(FLASHBACK -Ying Pov~)  
"Ying! Ying! Fang suka sama kau!" ujar Gopal dari tempat duduk nya.

Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alis ku mendengar perkataan Gopal.

"Eh! Gak Ying! Enggak!" elak Fang.

Aku hanya mencoba untuk memikirkan maksud perkataan Gopal tadi,.. Aku belum berani mengatakan ini pada Yaya.

Keesokannya~  
Pada saat istirahat sekolah, aku merasa Fang selalu memperhatikanku. Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau di perhatikan oleh orang apalagi 'laki laki' . Memang sih, aku akui aku memang suka sama Fang, tapi.. Aku juga tau kalau Yaya pun suka pada Fang.. Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus senang karena orang yang kusukai perhatian padaku atau aku harus menghindar? Tapi aku tidak bisa menghindari nya. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak tahan memendam kegelisahan ini, aku harus berani.. Aku harus ceritakan hal ini pada Yaya! Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, kalau aku hanya ingin MENCERITAKAN saja! Bukan ingin MENYAKITI perasaan Yaya!

(FLASHBACK OFF)  
Normal Pov~

'Deg! Deg! Deg! Deg!' jantung Yaya berdebar sangat kuat karena tak percaya akan yg di dengar nya barusan.

"Jangan marah Yaya.. Aku hanya ingin cerita saja sama kamu.." ucap Ying sambil menatap wajah Yaya.

'Jujur saja,.. Aku tidak marah.. Aku hanya kaget dan aku tak tau kenapa jantung ku berdebar sangat kuat karena tak percaya akan semua yg kudengar barusan.' lirih batin Yaya.

"Yaya, jangan lah marah.. Ayolah.. Jangan marah.." pinta Ying dengan lembut.

"Ti-tidak kok, A-aku tidak marah.. " balas Yaya sambil memaksakan senyuman terlukis di wajah nya.

"Tidak Yaya.. Senyuman itu berbeda,.. Dari wajah mu saja sudah kelihatan itu ter-.."

"Tidak Ying! Aku tidak marah kok! Nih lihat aku senyum kan.." potong Yaya sambil memasang senyuman polos nya seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Ayolah.. Jangan marah Yaya.." ucap Ying berkali kali pada Yaya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak marah Ying..." balas Yaya saat Ying terus mengatakan hal yg sama berulang kali.

Yaya sendiri merasa sudah mengambil jalan yg salah! Jalan yang benar benar SALAH dalam hidup nya. Karena seharus nya ia telah menghapus perasaan tak terbalaskan itu sejak dahulu, sehingga ia tidak akan merasa sestress ini.

Mood Yaya yang tidak bersemangat semakin menurun drastis setelah mendengar cerita Ying. Meskipun Yaya mencoba konsentrasi pada tugas sekolah, namun tetap saja fikiran nya terganggu. Yaya terus membatin 'Aku tidak mau jadi stress! Aku tidak mau jadi Yandere! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau!'

Dan kali ini Yaya kecewa pada sikap Ying, karena saat Yaya mencoba bersemangat kembali, Ying malah mengingatkan 'Hal yang sangat membuat Yaya merasa malu terhadap Fang'. Yaya malu karena pada suatu saat Fang tidak sekolah, Yaya sangat sedih dan mood nya tak karuan. Sehingga Yaya tak sengaja membela dan membangga banggakan Fang pada hari itu. Dan hingga saat ini, Ying tetap mengingat kejadian itu, dan saat Yaya mulai bersikap aneh karena Fang, jadi nya Ying selalu mengatakan 'Nanti aku kasih tau ya sama Fang soal yg hari itu...'.

Yaya terus menahan air mata nya. Yaya menggigit bibir bawah atau bibir atas nya untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit di hati nya, dan semakin Yaya menahan air mata nya, semakin kuat Yaya menggigiti bibir nya sendiri. Yaya tidak tahan akan semua yg di rasakan nya saat ini, ingin rasa nya menangis, tapi ia tak mau di pandang lemah karena sering menangis apalagi kalau di tanya 'Kenapa Yaya menangis?' tidak mungkin kan Yaya mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia sedih karena cerita Ying..

'Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri saat ini! Tidak perlu menangis! Aku harus tetap tersenyum! Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi melihat air mata ku!' tegas batin Yaya.

Yaya pun tidak tahan lagi karena sudah sangat lelah memikirkan semua masalah 'cinta' yg kian tidak ada habis nya. Dan juga Ying yg tak henti berkata 'Jangan marah Yaya..' sudah cukup membuat Yaya benar benar pusing.

Yaya pun menyeret kursi nya ketempat duduk paling belakang dan sudut. Ying tak kenal lelah mengatakan hal yg membuat Yaya pusing setengah mati, tapi Yaya hanya menutup kedua telinga nya dengan tangan nya karena keributan yg di buat oleh anak murid sekelas. Setelah merasa tenang, Yaya memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan mengatakan dengan lembut "Tidak Ying.. Aku tidak marah..".

Sekarang yg ada di pikiran Yaya hanyalah 'Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, Kedua orang yg kusayangi bahagia...'

Pulang sekolah~  
Saat pulang sekolah, Yaya melihat Fang dari jauh yang masih mengerjakan tugas sekolah 'Aku sebaiknya segera keluar kelas. Aku belum siap dekat dengan nya.' batin Yaya. Yaya pun, dengan segera mengambil tas nya dan sedikit berlari kecil menjauhi kelas, meskipun Yaya ingin tetap di kelas untuk menyendiri. Seharus nya, pulang sekolah ini, Yaya mengerjakan tugas sekolah di rumah Ying, tapi Yaya sengaja menunda karena masih butuh waktu untuk tenang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Yaya tetap tampak lemas dan tak bersemangat, malahan Yaya terus membatin 'Seharusnya aku telah menghapus perasaan ku terhadap Fang dari dulu! Aku seharusnya sadar, kalau Ying lebih baik dari pada aku! Aku salah! Aku salah!' lirih batin Yaya.

Di rumah Yaya~  
Saat telah sampai dirumah, Yaya menangis sejadi jadinya. Yaya benar benar merasakan sakit yg sangat, seandainya ia melihat kejadian itu, mungkin saja, ia sudah menangis terang terangan atau bahkan pingsan. Yaya terus menangis, membiarkan semua kesedian nya terbuka.

Yaya tentu tidak ingin membuat Ying kecewa,apalagi Ying adalah teman yang istimewa bagi nya di SMP, jadi Yaya mencoba untuk kuat dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Ying melalui situs Facebook yang bertuliskan 'Selamat ya Ying.. Selamat,...' . Sebenarnya itu hanya basa basi belaka, karena memang Yaya senang melihat orang yg di sayangi nya senang, tapi Yaya hanya tidak mau orang yg disayangi nya berbahagia di atas kesedihan dirinya.

Malam pukul 20:52~  
"Mungkin besok saja aku ke rumah Ying!" seru Yaya lalu mengetik Messenger kepada Ying.

'Ying, besok aku ke tempat kamu yaa untuk ngelanjutin tugas kelompok yg belum selesai itu.' kata kata yg di ketik Yaya.

Yaya pun langsung meninta izin pada orang tua nya kalau besok ia akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Ying dan diperbolehkan.

Pukul 22:32~  
"Kok Ying gak bales ya pesan ku? Bahkan di baca aja enggak.. Padahal kan dia lagi Online" ucap Yaya sedih.

Dan akhir nya Yaya memilih untuk tidur saja karena orang tua nya sudah menyuruh nya untuk tidur.

"Aku akan terus mencoba untuk sedikit menjauh dari Fang, dan mendekatkan Ying dengan Fang..." ucap Yaya pelan lalu mencoba melukiskan senyuman di wajah nya.

"Ying... Cobalah untuk menyayangi Fang setulus hati mu.. Dan biarkan hati mu mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan" lanjut Yaya lalu meletakkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya sambil menutup kedua mata nya. Itu adalah kata kata Yaya sebelum menghantarnya ke dalam dunia mimpi yg lebih bahagia dari yang di rasakan nya saat ini.  
"Fang... I.. Love.. You..." lanjut Yaya sambil terpejam.

Esok nya~  
Yaya terbangun pukul 8:30, ia langsung bangun, mandi lalu mengaktifkan Handphone nya.

Yaya terkaget saat melihat balasan pesan dari Ying yang bertuliskan 'Aku besok mau pergii'.

'Ying.. Apa kau memang sudah tak perduli lagi padaku? Atau aku yang terlalu berharap banyak padamu? Aku kecewa Ying..' batin Yaya.

'Tapi, aku harus bisa untuk tersenyum dan membalas pesan Ying, aku tidak mau membuat nya kecewa meski dia telah membuat ku kecewa.' batin Yaya.

'oh iya sudah' balas pesan singkat dari Yaya.

'Tidak ada yg bisa kulakukan... Aku sudah lelah.. Kenapa usaha ku tidak bisa diterima?! Apa salah ku?.. Aku tidak ingin salah bertindak! Aku tidak ingin salah untuk kedua kali nya.' batin Yaya.

"Aku akan terus mencoba untuk sedikit menjauh dari Fang, dan mendekatkan Ying dengan Fang... Semoga ini tidak salah..." ucap Yaya pelan lalu mencoba melukiskan senyuman di wajah nya. Perlahan air mata membasahi pipi nya, dan Yaya sendiri tetap tegas untuk menghapus nama 'FANG' di hati nya.

~~~~THE END~~~~

Makasih kalau sudah mau baca FF Dila yang satu ini...  
Ini kisah cinta Dila sendiri, dan kejadian ini berlangsung Sabtu kemarin! (9/5/15) ●︿● (Readers: Curhat niyee)  
Maaf gak memuaskan readers semua...  
Aku berterima kasih kalau sudah ada yang mau baca dan review Fic ini.  
Oh iya, disarankan waktu Ying cerita ke Yaya baca nya sambil dengerin lagu Kokia - Hikari Wo Atsumete.  
Dan ada yg tau, di cerita ini Dila jadi siapa? (Readers: ga tau lah)

Sekedar info: yg Fic 'Salam Kenal!' belum selesai Dila ketik nih, belum dapat inspirasi lagi. maaf yaa kalo ada yg nunggu. (readers: gak ada yg nunggu) T_T

Ada yang bersedia Me-review?


End file.
